


The Only Future I See Is You Married To Me

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: While still In the hospital Robert reassures Aaron all he wants is to get married and have Aaron in his life forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hayfieldmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayfieldmc/gifts).



> Marie! Happy Birthday lovely!  
> I'm sorry it's not the best :/ I can't seem to write much if anything right now. my writing lately is pretty non existent but I couldn't not at least try and write you something. So this is for you. <3
> 
> I really hope you enjoy as does everyone else who reads.

The stream of light through the curtains bouncing of Aaron’s ring caught his attention and he smiled to himself. He was actually engaged to someone and as foreign as the idea used to sound and once upon a time it did used to sound crazy now he couldn’t of been happier. He was finally somebody’s first choice, he was somebody who was loved more than he ever thought he could possibly be. It felt good to have the silver band encircling his finger a bit strange but only in a good way, like every part of his body and mind belonged to Robert. Through good and bad, messy and confusing Robert had been there and saved him time and time again, been a shoulder to cry on, a support to lean against when he couldn’t stand upright on his own, Robert was now the constant in his life. Every day was still an uphill battle, but with Robert’s support and love, it was getting easier to climb unaided. 

It was early when Aaron decided to give up on sleep. He’d been in hospital for a few days now and all he’d really done other from rest and recuperation was lye there getting more annoyed when the nurses and especially Robert continually fussed over him. He understood it was the staff’s job and he respected being so well looked after but all he really wanted was a hot shower and his own bed. 

“Robert.” He whispered loudly when the older man began to stir in the chair next to his bed.

Aaron had never seen Robert look so tired and emotional. The older man looked like he’d aged years in just a few short days. Even though Robert had insisted he was fine Aaron knew better. The crash had had a bigger impact on him, then Robert was willing to admit. 

“Hmm?” The crock to his voice made Aaron feel even worse.

Robert’s eyes scanned the room as if checking the machines were doing their job and helping Aaron get everything he needed before settling on his fiancés. He looked brighter and definitely not as tired. The sigh of relief that escaped Robert’s mouth was immediately picked up on by Aaron. 

“Go home and sleep Robert you look terrible and you could use a shower.” Propping himself up Aaron moaned quietly at the pain radiating from his bruised ribs. 

Shaking his head the older man scooted forward and grabbed Aaron’s hand. “I’ve told you I'm not leaving here until you’re leaving with me, so stop even trying.” 

“I’m fine. And honestly, you’re kinda doing my head in.” 

Robert smiled lightly. “Charming thing to say to the man who saved you.” 

Aaron bit his lip and busied his mind, focussing on the band around his finger, twisting gently before his thoughts had a chance to return to the accident and the sheer panic he’d experienced while trapped under water and petrified of never seeing the one man he loved again. 

“Do you like it?” Aaron heard Robert say when the quiet had stretched just that little bit too far. 

“I never thought I would wear any kind of jewellery, Not really me is it?” He chuckled. “But It’s not too flashy and I like how it looks.” He beamed at Robert who wore a toothy grin in reply.

“I’ve got one you know.” Reaching into his jacket pocket, which he’d slung over the back of the chair carelessly Robert retrieved the second ring which Vic had brought with her while visiting. He didn’t know how Aaron would feel about both of them sporting a ring, but he knew he wanted more than anything to wear it and wear it with pride while at the same time letting anyone whose everyone know he’s officially taken forever and that someone has his heart.

He passed the small black box over to Aaron and sat back in his chair watching with interest as his fiancé opened the ring box and stared quietly at the matching band cushioned inside.

“Are we really doing this?” The words were spoken so softly Aaron wondered if Robert had heard. He still couldn’t believe Robert wanted to marry him. Tears pricked his eyes as the enormity of what was happening finally started to sink in. 

“Hey.” Robert soothed while repositioning himself so he was now sitting on the bed and stroking Aaron’s arm lightly. “I just wanna make you happy. Everything we’ve been through has only made me realise even more you’re who I wanna be with forever.” 

Aaron cleared his throat and looked at the man who meant the absolute world to him. “If you’re doing this because of the accident or because of what I said about commitment you don’t need to Robert, I’m fine, I’m not going anywhere.”

Robert thumbed the ring on Aaron’s finger and blew out a shaky breath. He’d tried so hard and planned it so differently, but reality had other ideas and he couldn’t change that now. It wasn’t his first choice to propose to Aaron in a hospital hell it wouldn’t have been his last but that didn’t matter anymore what mattered was that Aaron was still here and he wanted a long and happy, sometimes messy marriage. He wanted the house and the dog, he even wanted Liv in all her annoying glory. He just wanted a life where Aaron was safe and smiling a life where he could call his soul mate his husband. 

“I’m doing this because I love you Aaron, I want you for the rest of my life.” As he spoke, tears blurred his vision and when he looked at the younger man he mirrored exactly the same image. 

Removing the ring from the box Aaron reached for Robert’s left hand and smiled through the tears as he slipped the band onto Robert’s finger. No words were exchanged as they looked into each other eyes, words weren’t enough to describe how they were feeling.

“I love you Robert.” Aaron murmured breaking the silence as the older man pulled him in gently and secured his lips to his fiancés, cupping the back of his head as Aaron clutched the fabric of Robert’s shirt before both leaning back and resting their foreheads together. “I love you too.” Robert whispered against Aaron’s lips before pouring every ounce of love he had for his fiancé and once again joining their lips in a soft kiss. 

Marriage he thought, waking up to Robert each morning, building a future and being part of a family, calling him his husband for the rest of his life. Yeah, it was most definitely something Aaron knew for certain he could and more than wanted to do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read thank-you. I appreciate it. <3  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
